brawloftheobjectsfandomcom-20200214-history
Epilogue Transcripts
The epilogues in Brawl of the Objects! (not counting fan episodes) Episode 1 - How It All Began (Hot Dog is crying at his ruined car) Pizza / Sorry for the loss, Hot Dog. Hot Dog / I remember when I first stitched you, about five minutes ago... *sob* *sob* *sob* Episode 2 - BOTO The Videogame (Antony is seen in real life, holding the animate Controlly in his hands, playing the video game in the castle opposite what the contestants played; with the princess' husband and a robot.) Robot / Sorry, the Princess is in another castle. Episode 3 - The Ever Convenient Objects' Shopping Mall Party Hat / Hey Chocolatey! *panting* Do you know where Pine Cone is? I've been looking for him everywhere! Chocolatey / Hmm... (pause) I have no idea. Episode 4 - BOTO's Next Star (Scissors wakes up and stands up, in a different world) Scissors / Euh... *gasp* Umm... hello? Hello? (reads a sign) Welcome...To...Dream...World? Rook / Yo Highness, where have you been? Scissors / Huh? Rook / The King's been waiting for you. Scissors / King? Highness? What? Rook / You're the Princess, silly, and you'll be late for the ball if you don't hurry! (pause) Rook / Come on! (pulling scissors along) Episode 5 - Go, Battle Monster! Shieldy / I can't believe there's gonna be a new player! Party Hat / I know! I'm so excited! Boombox / Remember when we were recommended characters, Party Hat? Party Hat / Yeah. That was nice. (Boat breaks the 4th wall like she did right before the title screen) Episode 6 - A Treasured Welcome (Big Orange Chicken sees that the other contestants have gargled on all of the gold chicken nuggets in the treasure chest, then he sheds a tear.) Episode 7 - Unprepared to be Scared Antony / After everybody came back together... (Team Chocolate is on the left, and Team Vanilla is on the right.) (pause) Slurpy / How do we unghostify ourselves? Episode 8 - Meet Your Match (Title screen for Battle of the Objects just like there was with Brawl of the Objects, then a mark saying CANCELLED) Episode 9 - Downhill Disasters (Party Hat and Shieldy are behind a fort on one side; Slurpy and Shelly are behind a fort on the other) Party Hat / Alright! Snowball fight time! 3 2 1 GO! (Shieldy turns around and rolls a snowball, which a blinking thing then pokes out of) Slurpy / NO, SHIELDY, DON'-! (snowball falls on Slurpy and explodes) Episode 10 - Unexpected Expedition (Pink and Purple run out of the cave) Purple / Yes! We're finally out! I can't believe we actually- (a boulder runs them over) Episode 11 - If You Can't Take The Heat (They are sitting on the ingredients pile) Chocolatey / (sigh) I can't believe how unreliable some people can be. Princess Diamond / Tell me about it! Episode 12 - Rookie Mistakes Party Hat, Shieldy, Shelly, Pizza and Hot Dog are doing an activity with the stick they were handed. Episode 13 - How It All Ended Pinecone shows up much larger than before, as a result of the Golden Ticket. Pinecone: Aww yeah, five inches taller, and lookin' fresh! Now I can finally flirt with all the ladies! Pinecone goes to Popsicley, Chocolatey and Party Hat. Pinecone: Hey there. Chocolatey: What? Pinecone: Are you a bunch of smoked sausages? 'Cause you are... (breathes) smokin'... Popsicley: I'm suddenly really unattracted to you. Chocolatey: I don't know you. Party Hat: I don't think I'm what you're looking for. Those three then disappear from the screen. Pinecone: Ohh... Category:Transcripts